<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Off To The Races by Da_Meme_Potato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425138">Off To The Races</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Da_Meme_Potato/pseuds/Da_Meme_Potato'>Da_Meme_Potato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Boys In Love, Circus, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Feminization, Gay, Gun Violence, Idiots in Love, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild S&amp;M, Original Character(s), Other, Rape, Smut, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:02:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Da_Meme_Potato/pseuds/Da_Meme_Potato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley is a circus freak... At least what people tell him. What happens when he meets criminal Oliver Brown?</p><p>(Title based off Lana Del Rey's song: "Off To The Races")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. THE KIDNAPPING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harley bowed to the crowd, enjoying the applause he, and the two women he did the performance with, received<br/>
Harley bowed to the crowd, enjoying the applause he, and the two women he did the performance with, received. He quickly jogged out of the tent, and into his train car. He walked towards his small drawer once he entered the car. He opened the wooden compartment.</p><p>He searched for clothes to change into. Finally, the man grabbed a blue shirt, a pair of black joggers, and a pair of socks. He threw the clothing onto his small twin sized bed. He pulled off his tights and tee.</p><p>He picked up the first thing he touched- which happened to be his shirt. He put on the long sleeved shirt he had picked out, then his pants, and lastly, his socks. Once he changed, his belly flopped onto his bed.</p><p>The moment he plopped on his small bed, a knock was heard. He groaned. He got up, and opened the door. His whole mood changed. "Hey, Leah!" Harley greeted. He frowned a bit. "Is your sister here?"</p><p>"Nope." Leah let herself in, closing the door as she did. "So Lana, Helen, and I were planning on going to a bar before the train took us to another state." Lana and Helen were part of the aerial silks act Harley did. Leah was an acrobat with several other people. She went on a few minutes before Harley.</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"And get dress, dumbass!" Leah said as if it was obvious. Harley got back on his bed, arm resting on his leg. He sighed as Leah began to look for something he could wear tonight as if he was going.</p><p>"Lele, the last time I went to a bar of your choice, we were in a jail cell for the night." Harley said, running a hand through his brunette hair.</p><p>"Last time it was a regular bar, Babe." Leah responded. "We're going to a LGBTQ+ bar. Get you some dick!"</p><p>"I don't need any." Harley responded with a blush. "But you guys go without me."</p><p>"You're no fun!"</p><p>"Try doing aerial silks the WHOLE day with your sister." Harley suggested. "Oh and being taunted for doing a "girl thing" ALL day." Leah rolled her eyes as if he exaggerated which he was a little. Her sister was great at her act, but was annoying as hell. </p><p>"Then come with me to take a break!" Leah suggested. "Please."</p><p>"Nope. I'm getting sleep." Harley said falling backwards.</p><p>"Fine!" Leah left, giving up on her friend. She huffed before leaving the other alone. He closed his eyes. He probably should have went with his friend. </p><p>Nah.</p><p>Boy did Harley regret not going.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some of these chapters are REALLY short</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. THE ATTEMPTED ESCAPE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Brown. A name everyone ignores. Expect they shouldn't. This name is the name of a killer, thief, etc. Oliver and his two brothers go from town to town, state to state, country to country either robbing, murdering, etc. for the fun of it. Oliver left his older brothers alone to go get his money back from some dude. </p><p>"Old man!" Oliver growled, mask covering his face. "The money!"</p><p>"You see-"</p><p>Oliver knew the man didn't have it. A shot rang out. A couple seconds later, a male with brunette hair and green eyes ran out into the tent of the circus. Oliver pointed his gun at him. "You didn't see shit!" Oliver growled. The male was trembling in fear, frozen in his spot. Oliver smirked, removing his mask. He walked towards the other. The other stepped backwards. "Come here."</p><p>The young adult slowly walked over, scared for his life. Once the other was close enough, Oliver examined him.</p><p>"Nice ass." Oliver complimented. The other fought the urge to blush at the praise. "We can't have any witnesses, so you're coming with me."</p><p>"Y-you're kidnapping me?"</p><p>"What's your name?" Oliver asked. Harley sneered at him.</p><p>"None of you business." Harley huffed.</p><p>Oliver smirked. "Now." he just shook off the other's attempt of bravery. "You are going to come with me because God! You're too pretty to kill just because you might run off your mouth."</p><p>"But--"</p><p>Oliver clicked his tongue. "Nope. Come on."</p><p>Harley glared at him before rushing towards the silks. Oliver grinned. Harley hid behind the silky material. He knew he couldn't make to the door in time, but he could attempt to trap his kidnapper. Oliver just grinned at the other's attempt of escaping.</p><p>"I do like it when they run." Oliver ran behind him. Harley smirked before he grabbed onto the silks. Oliver tried to grabbed the silks Harley was hiding behind. Harley quickly tied the other's hand together. Harley stepped away from his masterpiece. Oliver snarled at him.</p><p>"You bastard!"</p><p>"Says the one who tried to kidnap me." Harley huffed. He turned away a little too fast. Once he turned around, he smacked into a hard surface.</p><p>"Hel-lo, cutie~" A deep voice greeted before snatching his hands. He held Harley's hands above his hand, and twisted him around so Harley's back was against's his front. "He's cute, isn't he?"</p><p>Oliver smirked at his brother. "Sure is, Jackson."</p><p>Jackson's hand traveled down Harley's leg making the other whimper.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Oliver asked as his other brother joined the three. The oldest of the three went to let Oliver loose. "You want someone to touch you?" Harley shook his head no. He couldn't find his words; he was too scared. He began to struggle out Jackson's grip making Jackson and Oliver laugh.</p><p>"Now, now." Their older brother rolled his eyes. "Let the boy go."</p><p>The younger two began to object. The oldest, Major, gave them a look. Jackson groaned before letting Harley go. Harley fell to the ground at the push Jackson gave him. He began to crawl away. Major clicked his tongue. "You guys know better than to pick up random people." Harley struggled to get to his feet before running towards the door. He tried to open the door.</p><p>Locked.</p><p>"You have to let me see them first."</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>Harley woke up in a messy motel. He was still wearing what he wore yesterday. Three pairs of eyes looked down at him. He jumped up quickly trying to escaping, but was tied to the bed. Two rolled their eyes in almost perfect unison as one made grabby hands at Harley.</p><p>"W-who are you, guys?" Harley tried to dodge the hands making the hands' owner frown.</p><p>"We played paper, rock, scissors." They ignored his questioned. Major added, "And our most determined player won. Boy, meet your newest owner: Oliver Brown."</p><p>"No." Harley whispered.</p><p>"What's your name?" Oliver questioned. Harley just kept chanting the word no. "No? Well that's an interesting name."</p><p>"I'm not something to be owned!" Harley exclaimed. "I am not your plaything-"</p><p>"Oh but you are." Oliver corrected. His brothers patted Oliver's back before going outside. "You see: you are mine, and mine only now. Wow that sounded creepy." Oliver laughed slightly at his earlier comment.</p><p>"No!" Harley yelled. "I'm not!"</p><p>"So you rather go back to the circus?" Oliver scoffed as Harley began to nod. "It's better than here!" Harley tried to move, but was soon noticed he was chained up.</p><p>"Come on, James-"</p><p>"Not my name."</p><p>"Ryan?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Henry?"</p><p>Silence. Oliver knew this wasn't exactly it, but he was close. He continued trying to get the boy's name correct.</p><p>"Hayden?"</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>"Hector?"</p><p>He continued guessing until he stopped on a certain name. This moment changed everything.</p><p>"Harley?"</p><p>Tears sprung in Harley's eyes. They rolled down his face. He lost all control to stop his tears.</p><p>"Wait!" Oliver panicked. "Don't cry! Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you! I promise I won't touch you down there if you don't want it! I'm not like that I swear!" Harley began to whimper. He was being kidnapped. He was helpless. Harley fought the urge to continue crying. He had to stay strong.</p><p>"Thank you." Oliver smiled making Harley sick. Oliver untied Harley. He put a pair of handcuff on Harley instead of the chains. "Now, what do you wanna eat?"</p><p>Harley looked at the ground.</p><p>"You gotta eat something."</p><p>Harley kept quiet. Oliver was growing frustrated. Oliver took in a breath before putting on a coat, and doing the same for Harley. Harley's coat hid the cuffs. He pulled Harley to the car Jackson and Major sat on. The two older brothers entered the car, Major in the driver seat.</p><p>Oliver opened the door for Harley. Harley didn't move. Oliver gently pushed the other into the car. Harley was pushed to the middle seat, visible to the rear-view mirror.</p><p>Jackson started up the car once the two were inside. He drove to a near by diner. Once they made it, Oliver helped Harley out. He wrapped his arm around Harley's waist. Major and Jackson opened the door for the two.</p><p>"Thanks." Oliver said before sitting down at a table. He waited for a waitress to greet them. Harley looked at the table the entire time.</p><p>"Hi!" The blonde women greeted. "My name is Wendy! Welcome to John's Diner. What can I get you?"</p><p>"Well, Wendy." Major flirted. "I would like a Caesar salad, a water, and your number please."</p><p>Wendy smiled. "Nice try. How about you guys?"  </p><p>"I'll like a cheeseburger. No onions, lettuce, or tomatoes, sweetheart." Jackson smirked. "And a large Pepsi."</p><p>Wendy wrote the orders down. "How about you two?"</p><p>Oliver nodded towards Jackson. "The same for me. Harls?" Harley kept quiet. Major kicked Harley's leg. His head popped up. The first word that came out of Harley's mouth had him questioning.</p><p>"Pie!" Was the first thing that came from Harley's mouth. "Sorry! S-so sorry! May I have a slice of blueberry pie, a small fry, and a small Dr. Pepper please."</p><p>Wendy smiled. "Of course, dear."</p><p>She walked to the kitchen. Major leaned in towards the terrified Harley. Harley shook in fear as Major leaned in dangerously close to his face.</p><p>"When someone is asking stuff like that, answer." Major whispered. "It seems suspicious if you don't." Major sat back into his seat next to Jackson.</p><p>"Sorry." Harley apologized. He was close to tears again.</p><p>'Think of Leah' his mind said. 'Once you get free, you'll see her again'</p><p>Once the food was there, Harley automatically began eating. He looked up at Major, heart racing. Major smiled at nodded. Wendy smiled once more before leaving.</p><p>Oliver smiled at Harley making the other nauseated. He was thinking about puking once Oliver spoke. "He's being so good!"</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>"Harley!" Leah shouted once more. "Maybe he was taken?"</p><p>The injured ringmaster nodded. "Someone in a mask shot me. I think know who it was though."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>The ringmaster looked at Leah sadly. "I don't know him exactly."</p><p>"Tell me everything you know about him."</p><p>It had been nearly a week since the three had kidnapped Harley. Harley had been quiet, keeping his head down at all times. "Harley?" Harley continued looking at the ground. "Me and the boys are gonna go downtown. We would take you, but..."</p><p>Jackson entered the room. "Want something before we leave?"</p><p>"Music." Harley spoke.</p><p>"What type?"</p><p>"Something exciting."</p><p>"Alrighty."</p><p>Jackson set up the radio on the alarm clock next to the tied up male. He played some station Once the two left the ex circus member alone, he smirked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. THE GETAWAY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harley escaped ten minutes after the trio left. He made it to the closes police station. He was panting when he entered. The whole station stared at him from mom reporting missing children to the receptionist. They looked as if they expected him making him a bit nervous before he spoke.</p><p>"My name is Harley Hall! I've been kidnapped!" The entire police station looked at him with a curious gaze. "Wha-"</p><p>"We've been looking for you!"</p><p>Oliver.</p><p>"I'm so sorry! He's going through something. Mom just died and all." Oliver apologized. "He's lost his mind."</p><p>"YOU'VE lost your mind!" Oliver rolled his eyes with a smile. He grabbed Harley's wrist. The police nodded before listening about lost children and missing runaway teens. Harley's grew  throat became dry thinking of what Major would do to him after this.</p><p>"Come on, brother. Again, I'm, sorry." He pulled the other from the station. Harley began to cry.</p><p>"Please let me go!" Harley begged. "I want to go back to the circus! I've played this game for too long! It's not funny!"</p><p>Oliver glared at him with a terrifying expression. Harley's heart dropped as he basically felt Oliver burning holes into him. "You're right. It's not."</p><p>Harley looked up at him, tears still rolling down his face at slow pace. The look Oliver gave him had him worried for his life even more. Shudders went through him as Oliver's facial expression darkened. He began to worry more about what Oliver would do to him than what Major would. </p><p>"You were bad, Harley." Harley tried to pull away. "I tried to be nice." He pulled him back to the motel. Jackson and Major got their own room. "But you need some sort of punishment." Harley's eyes widened. "Bad boys need a punishment. And Harls, you were a bad boy."</p><p>Harley looked at Oliver with a terrified look. Once they made it to the motel, he tied Harley in the toilet. Harley looked up at the other in fear. He began to tear up again. He wanted to go to the only home he had not with psychopathic murders/kidnappers.</p><p>"Stay. And keep quiet." Oliver growled.</p><p>The brothers brought Harley food, water, and stuff each day. When he needed to use it, Oliver made his chain longer. He was let outside to get some air after a few hours. He just cried and cried until he couldn't. Once he stopped crying, he went to sleep. He looked at the ceiling, motionless when he woke up.</p><p>He thought about things. He wondered what would have happened if his family didn't sell him to the circus. He wondered who his family was. He wondered what would happen if he just submitted to Oliver. He nearly gave into the thought.</p><p>He huffed. He couldn't. Leah wouldn't. Lana wouldn't- the fact that he was using Lana for an example was bad. He wondered if Lana missed him. He knew Leah missed. Or did she... He began to worry that no one was looking for him. He whimpered at the thought of being left with the maniac brothers. The door nearly swung open, scaring him.</p><p>"Harls, you good?" Oliver asked in a gentle tone. "I'm gonna let you out tonight."</p><p>Harley backed away from the criminal. Oliver shrugged before starting to close the door. </p><p>"Wait!" Harley stopped the other. Oliver smirked before untying Harley. He led in front of the TV.</p><p>"Harley!" Jackson boomed. He had a bowl of popcorn near him. "Glad you could join us!"</p><p>Harley backed away trying to get to the bathroom again, the loud noise resulting in him retreating into the bathroom.</p><p>"Dofus!" Major hissed, smacking Jackson's head. "You're scaring him!"</p><p>"Oh!- oh." Jackson quieted his voice. "Harley, how have you been?"</p><p>Oliver nodded towards Jackson expecting Harley to answer the burly man. Harley whimpered before trying to escape to the bathroom again.</p><p>"Never mind talking." Major shook his head. "The movies gonna start. Here." Major patted near him. Harley moved towards him slowly out of fear. He sat down next to him. Oliver glared at Major before sitting next to Jackson on the floor.</p><p>Harley ended up going to sleep first. His head laid on Major's lap. Oliver glared at his brother one last time. Major put his hands up at in surrender.</p><p>"He likes me better." Major joked. "Not my problem."</p><p>Oliver flipped him off before paying attention to the movie. He would sneak glances of the two. He knew he wouldn't have this after he tied Harley up. He ruined his chance at having Harley love him back. But then again, he ruined that in the start kidnapping him. He didn't mean to if he was being honest. </p><p>Harley just happen to stumble in, and Oliver found the other attractive so he decided it would be best to protect his brother while getting a reward as well. Harley just happen to waltz in the room making the criminal want the circus member.</p><p>After the movie, Oliver let Harley stay on the bed while he slept on the couch. The next morning, Harley woke up terrified. He chose not to run away this time. He sat down waiting for either Oliver to wake or the other two barge into the room.</p><p>"Good morning, Harls." Oliver greeted the silent boy once he walked out the bathroom. "Wanna head to the diner."</p><p>Harley nodded. Oliver nodded his head towards the door. Harley walked to the door. Oliver opened the door, and let Harley out. Harley looked around for the car. As soon as he found it, he walked over to it, and stood by the backseat door.</p><p>When the doors were opened, he got in. He waited for Oliver to drive off. When they arrived to the diner and picked a seat, Wendy walked over to them.</p><p>"Hey, boys!" Wendy greeted. "How's life?"</p><p>"Alright." Harley answered all quiet like.</p><p>"Oh? Well I hope a slice of blueberry pie helps." Wendy suggested with a smile. Harley nodded with a small smile. "On the house."</p><p>"Yes, please." He frowned again once he noticed that Oliver was looking at him. "Thank you."</p><p>"No problem! So what else would you like?"</p><p>"Can I get some scrambled eggs, hash browns, and pancakes?" Oliver asked. "Harls?"</p><p>"May I get hash browns, pancakes, and an orange juice please?" Harley asked kindly.</p><p>"Of course, dears!" Wendy smiled before going back to the kitchen. Harley watched as she left to the kitchen. After a few minutes of staring at the door, Harley spoke.</p><p>"She's really nice." Harley commented quietly.</p><p>This caught Oliver's attention.</p><p>"You're talking to me?"</p><p>"Who else would I be talking to?" Harley scoffed gaining some confidence.</p><p>Oliver grinned. "I don't know... A ghost?"</p><p>Harley rolled his eyes before looking at Oliver. He smiled before realizing who he was talking to. His kidnapper. The man who just let him out from being locked in the bathroom for a week or two. Oliver began to ask him questions. He frowned.</p><p>"Did I do something wrong?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"Where do I start?" Harley asked before sighing. "Yes. You did."</p><p>"Wh- nevermind." Oliver said already knowing what Harley was going to say. "Where are you from?"</p><p>Harley shrugged.</p><p>"Birthday?"</p><p>Another shrug.</p><p>"How do you not know?"</p><p>Harley looked at the table. "I was born into the circus basically... My family gave me away since they weren't ready for a baby."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Silence. Wendy brought their food raising her eyebrow at the silence.</p><p>"So what did you do?" Harley's head snapped up.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"What was your act? In the circus." Oliver questioned.</p><p>Harley looked back the the table after the other mentioned the circus. "I did the aerial silks."</p><p>"Cool!" Oliver stated. "Can you show me some tricks?"</p><p>"I already showed you some." Harley responded.</p><p>Oliver remembered when they first met. He grinned at the memory. "I mean what you can do on them, doll."</p><p>"Doll?"</p><p>"Nickname." Oliver shrugged. He smirked. "Like it?"</p><p>"I'll think about it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. THE SEARCH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leah searched all over the town. The other circus members looked too, some knowing Harley since he was young others knowing him since they were young. The ringmaster couldn't help but feel guilty for the kidnapping the other. If he didn't do anything mischievous maybe just maybe Harley would be here. He felt sad too; he'd known Harley since the boy was little. </p><p>"We have to leave him, dear-"</p><p>"Don't!" Leah growled. "He was one of your best acts! Lana or Helen cannot replace him! He was- is my best-friend! We can find him." Leah couldn't even think of the thought that her best-friend was dead.</p><p>"One more week. That's it." The ringmaster huffed.</p><p>"Thank you, Edgar!"</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>The two talked for a few more hours before the clock hit eight thirty. Oliver payed for the food, leaving a tip. He helped the handcuffed boy up. Once they were out the diner, Harley smiled at the fresh air.</p><p>"So... I'm gonna leave you at home." Oliver told him. "I'm trusting you won't run?"</p><p>Harley nodded frowning again. He almost forgot...again. How could he keep he forget? He was surrounded by murderers and his kidnappers! But he knew better than to run. He would be stuck in the bathroom he just got out of. He was starting to warm up to the brothers though.</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Once they got back to the motel, everything was packed up. The only thing that wasn't was guns, mask, and a few other tools.</p><p>"You're late." Jackson commented.</p><p>"I know, I know." Oliver rolled his eyes. "But someone was speaking to me today."</p><p>"He talked to you?" Major asked.</p><p>"He's also right here." Harley huffed. "Where are you guys going?"</p><p>"Bank downtown."</p><p>Harley's eye widened. 'So not only are you kidnappers and murderers, you're theives?How did I get stuck here?'</p><p>"You got something to say, Harls?" Oliver asked.</p><p>Harley shook his head, not wanting to upset the other. "It doesn't matter if we leave him chained or not." Oliver says to the group. "He can escape. His ringmaster taught him stuff like this."</p><p>"My ringmaster who's dead now." Harley huffed. "Since I'm talking to you guys, might I ask a few questions?"</p><p>"If you play getaway driver." Jackson joked.</p><p>"Alrighty." Harley grabbed the keys from the key holder. The brothers looked at him shocked. He turned back to them. "What? You guys think I've never played getaway driver before? Well sober I haven't... Anyways, let go! Chop, chop!" Harley was going really insane. They began to pack things into the car once they realized Harley wasn't lying about playing get-away. Once everyone and everything was settled in the car, Harley drove off.</p><p>"So... Names?"</p><p>"You already know them- Jackson, Major, and Oliver." Major pointed at each person as Harley swerved to right. "We're going to the bank near your circus train."</p><p>"You guys trust me this much?" Harley grunted before swerving to the left this time. "Ages?"</p><p>"I'm 28." Major answered. "Jackson's 26 and Oliver is 23."</p><p>"Why'd you kidnap me?"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"What made you guys turn to the criminal life?"</p><p>More silence.</p><p>Harley turned towards the street the banks at. He parked in front of the back. Once the other hopped out the car, Major looked at Harley.</p><p>"Meet us in the back. If you leave, we'll find you. And we'll do more than just lock you in the bathroom." And then they left. Harley slammed his head onto the wheel once they were in the bank. Screams and gunshots filled Harley's ears. He began to growl, cursing himself.</p><p>"The hell did I do!" Harley yelled. "If someone dies, it's on me!" Harley yelled at himself some more. He took in a breath before driving around back. He waited a few more minutes before three masked men ran to the car.</p><p>They hopped into the car. Once everyone was in Harley started driving. He didn't know where. He just started driving away from the crime scene. "Harls!" Oliver greeted. "Can you drive us to the next town?"</p><p>"I can drive us halfway." Harley answered honestly. "One of you can drive the rest."</p><p>"Major." Oliver and Jackson responded in unison.</p><p>The man rolled his eyes. Harley turned on the radio. Something up beat filled the car. After that finished, some slow song took over. Harley stopped at the red light.</p><p>"Take off your mask." Harley ordered. The men did so. "Oliver, climb to the back, and use one of those replacement tags you guys got." Oliver gave him a salute. He climbed to trunk. He opened the trunk as the police sirens were seen in the distance. He quickly changed out the plates as the police got closer. He closed it quickly once done.</p><p>The officers zoomed right past the group.</p><p>"Harley, you smart cookie!" Jackson laughed.</p><p>"I've seen a few crime movies." Harley admitted. "Now let's get out of here."</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>"That's them!" Edgar exclaimed. "I know their style!"</p><p>"You sure?" Leah questioned, looking at the TV once more.</p><p>"Yeah!" Edgar thought about something. "They usually move either a state, country, or town over."</p><p>"Let's try the next town." Lana suggested.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. THE NEW MEMBER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harley drove halfway as planned while Major drove the other. Harley slept on Oliver's shoulder the rest of the way. Jackson sat next to Major, teasing Oliver the whole. They stopped at a local motel after getting gas once more.</p><p>Oliver shook Harley. Harley looked around before groaning.</p><p>"It was a dream?" Harley groaned.</p><p>"What was?" Jackson asked.</p><p>Harley shook his head. "So did you guys get what you wanted from the er- bank?"</p><p>"Yeah, why?" Major questioned looking at him from the rear view mirror. Harley began to grow nervous under the others stare. Harley gulped as the brother continued staring at him.</p><p>"Just asking." Harley responded. "Sorry. I'll shut up now."</p><p>"It's alright. You didn't do anything, Harls." Oliver glared at his brother as the other continued looking at the ground. "You scared him, Major!"</p><p>"And?"</p><p>Oliver huffed before guiding Harley to their room they got when Harley was still sleep. Harley passed out on the bed once they got in. Oliver played with Harley's hair with a smile before getting up, and helping his brothers with their bags.</p><p>When Harley woke up in the middle of the night, Oliver was gone. He found a note on the fridge.</p><p>'Me and the others went to go handle something. Be back soon &lt;3'</p><p>Harley rolled his eyes at the heart. He knew he wasn't going back to sleep. He watched TV, but didn't exactly follow the plot. He ended up falling asleep again due to boredom. He was woke up, and someone was in the room.</p><p>"Who are you?" Harley asked the man from the bed.</p><p>"Oliver asked me to watch you." The man responded from the couch.</p><p>"Call him." Harley growled. "Or I will."</p><p>"Fine, Chihuahua." The man huffed before taking out his phone. He dialed a number before tossing the phone to Harley, who nearly dropped it.</p><p>Oliver picked up the phone after three rings.</p><p>"Hey, Julian. What's up?"</p><p>"It's Harley." Harley responded. "Who's Julian?"</p><p>"Oh! Hey, Harls! I sent Julian to supervise you! We don't want to recreate what happened last time." Oliver explained.</p><p>"I do not need a babysitter!"</p><p>"I don't know, Harls..." Oliver responded. "I don't want to have to lock you up again."</p><p>Harley nearly whimpered at the thought of being locked in there for days again. "O-okay."</p><p>"Good. I'm sorry it has to be this way." Oliver sighed. "Bye, Harls."</p><p>"Bye." Harley whispered before handing Julian back his phone back. "How long are they gonna be gone?"</p><p>Julian shrugged. "Probably like in a few days."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. THE WAIT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days turned into weeks which soon turned into months. Harley was in tears. When Julian came back with breakfast, Harley was crying still. He was crying into his knees. He was in a ball on the ground, knees to his face. He sobbed so hard that his was shaking. He couldn't take it no more. The silence was killing him. He hadn't seen or talked to Oliver, Major, or Jackson in months.</p><p>He knew they kidnapped him, but he didn't care after a few weeks. He longed to be in Oliver's arms. He wanted to be around of three of them, but he wanted Oliver the most. The other made him feel all tingly. He didn't know if it was fear or want. Most likely want. He didn't know why. Oliver kidnapped him... He didn't know what it was inside him that snapped. He guess it being alone.</p><p>Julian was a terrible babysitter. He never made any real contact with the younger. He just sent him looks of pity, and gave him his food. But today Julian called Oliver. He couldn't take the asking about Oliver anymore. Harley was was in pain. He didn't eat or sleep. He barely moved from his corner. Julian knew he couldn't keep Harley alive if he continued this.</p><p>The next day, Harley was sleeping for the first time in a while. He woke up once he felt the bed move down from pressure. He looked at where the bed moved. He gasped be he sat up quickly. He crawled towards the other.</p><p>"I heard you missed me-"</p><p>Harley slapped Oliver across his face.</p><p>"You asshole!" Harley yelled at the shocked man. Tears began to roll down the other's face. "You left me for months! It's been almost four months! You never called me or anything! I was worried!"</p><p>Oliver shook off his surprise before smiling at the other male.</p><p>"You were worried?" Oliver asked. "Even though we kidnapped you?"</p><p>"You guys been my only company for a while now..." Harley admitted.</p><p>"Well, I'm back now." Oliver replied with a smirk. "Do a get a welcome home kiss."</p><p>"Maybe." Oliver perked up at this. "Or maybe I could smack you again?"</p><p>"Maybe I'll go away again-"</p><p>Harley clunged onto him tightly. Harley began to tremble surprising Oliver. Oliver's eyes widened as soon as Harley began to hug his side. He smiled at Harley being clingy. He began to think that going away was a good idea.</p><p>"Don't you ever do that again." Harley whispered. Oliver petted Harley's hair. Harley looked up at Oliver tears still pouring down his face. "Don't even think about it!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, Harls." Harley broke down. He sobbed into the other's side. "I'm sorry I left you."</p><p>"Why'd you do it?" Harley cried into his side. He was surprised he even had tears. "Why'd you leave me?"</p><p>"We had a job... We had to finish it up."</p><p>"You didn't call me." Harley whimpered. "I thought you were dead. I thought all of you guys were."</p><p>"We're fine." Harley hung on tightly to Oliver. "Do you want to see the others?"</p><p>Harley nodded slowly before Oliver went to stood up. Harley rushed to follow him. He followed him to the room next door. Jackson and Major watched some TV show. Once they seen Harley, they smiled.</p><p>Harley grabbed onto Oliver's hand, afraid the other was going to leave again, and stomped over to the two criminals. Oliver knew where this was going. Oliver smirked as Harley grabbed the closet thing to him, which happened to be a hanger. He threw the hanger at Major first, who tried to dodge it but failed. Then he picked up another thing which happened to be a shoe. He threw this at Jackson, who was close to dodging it. He glared at the two.</p><p>"You idiots!" Harley stomped. "You assholes left me too! You didn't call me or anything!"</p><p>"Oliver said not to!" Jackson huffed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harley let go of Oliver's hand. Something in Harley snapped. He turned towards the man, fuming with anger. He glared at Oliver. Oliver was beginning to shy away. Harley walked up to him extremely close to the other. Oliver gulped in fear.</p><p>"You. Said. What." He gritted through his teeth before punching the male in his jaw. He fell to the ground as his brothers watched in amusement. He punched the fallen criminal again.</p><p>And again.</p><p>And again.</p><p>After three more punches, Jackson pulled him back.</p><p>"You had me worried!" Harley screeched as Jackson tried to comfort him. "I thought you had died! I didn't eat or sleep because of you! I just cried! All day!"</p><p>The brothers noticed Harley's appearance. Harley had bags beneath his eyes. He had grown pale since they last had seen him. His hair looked as if it hadn't been combed in years.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Harls-"</p><p>Jackson and Major looked at their brother. They as well as Harley expected a better apology.</p><p>"I'm sleeping here tonight."</p><p>Jackson cheered, "Yay! Sleepover!"</p><p>Oliver's jaw dropped. "But-"</p><p>"No." Harley huffed. "You hurt me."</p><p>"Harls!" Oliver groaned. "Are you sure you wanna sleep with these dumbasses?"</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"Better than sleeping with you."</p><p>His brothers just laughed before Jackson lightly put Harley on the bed. Major cuddled up with him before Jackson did the same jokingly. Oliver groaned before stomping away.</p><p>"We're glad to have ya, Harley." Jackson chuckled. Harley just nodded in response before going to sleep.</p><p>Harley stayed with Jackson and Major for a week. One or the other had to stay with him. Harley was sleeping while Major talked with his brothers.</p><p>"You really broke him, Oliver." Major said shaking his head. "He won't sleep unless one of us is in the room. Sometimes he won't sleep unless one of us is in the bed.'</p><p>"I screwed up!" Oliver huffed. "I know! I knew the job would take long... I should have called him."</p><p>"You should have." A new voice entered the conversation. "I should punch you again, but..."</p><p>Harley grunted as he got up. He walked over to Oliver, who got ready for impact. Harley's next action surprised everyone. </p><p>He kissed Oliver.</p><p>Oliver kissed back after a while. Major and Jackson wolf whistled as Oliver put his hand behind Harley's head deepening the kiss. Major gestured for Jackson and him to leave.</p><p>"Isn't this our room-"</p><p>"We've done this many times with people we picked up to tease him, let's give him some privacy." Major reminded before the two left.</p><p>Their tongues battled for dominance which Oliver won. The two soon pulled back for air once before returning back into the kiss. Harley moaned into the kiss as Harley's hand traveled down to his PJ bottoms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. THE NEW COUPLE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harley pulled back with a blush.</p><p>"I'm not ready..." Harley admitted.</p><p>Oliver nodded. "We can wait."</p><p>"So... We've got a job tomorrow." Harley looked at Oliver. "You can play getaway driver if you want."</p><p>Harley shook his head. "I wanna go in."</p><p>"What?" Oliver laughed. "Harls-"</p><p>"I don't want to be by myself."</p><p>"Julian'll sit in the car with you."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Harls, you don't know-"</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Harley!" Oliver yelled. "You are not going out into the field!"</p><p>Harley growled before crossing his arms like a child. </p><p>"Harls... You don't have the guts to kill someone. You're too nice! You literally just forgave you kidnappers!" </p><p>"Don't remind me." Harley huffed. "You can teach me how to do what you do."</p><p>"Harls, if you kill someone, you'll be just as crazy as me." Oliver wrapped his arms around Harley's waist. "And I'm pretty crazy."</p><p>He nibbled on Harley's ear making the other giggle. "Harley, you weren't exactly born into the life like me."</p><p>"Can you at least teach me in case another job pops up?" Harley questioned, giving "Please?"</p><p>"Are you sure..."</p><p>Harley rolled his eyes. "I'm legit dating my kidnapper."</p><p>"Dating?" Oliver asked. </p><p>Harley winked at Oliver.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. THE BREAK</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*Rape warning*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver didn't start teaching Harley until next week. It was a difficult task. Oliver tried to distract him from becoming like him, but Harley was too stubborn. Harley was currently having a hard time.</p><p>"I can't!" Harley cried out. "What if I hurt-"</p><p>"First off, Harls. It's a tackling dummy." Oliver snorted. "Second, that's the point. You sure wanna keep practicing?"</p><p>"Yeah." Harley looked at the ground. "Can I take a break?"</p><p>Oliver gave him a smile. "Sure." Jackson barged into the field with a huge grin. Major chased after him. "Guys! I came up with this idea-"</p><p>"Actually I did." Major corrected. "We should go out to a club."</p><p>"A little fun couldn't hurt." Harley admitted. The three looked at them.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah..." Harley smiled, "we should go!"</p><p>Oliver glared at Major and Jackson. "Harley and I have a lot of-"</p><p>"He can't even stab the dummy." Jackson huffed. "A little break couldn't hurt."</p><p>"Agreed." Jackson picked up Oliver taking him to the room. Major rolled his eyes gesturing for Harley to follow him. "So, Harley, I'm gonna take you to some stores to pick out an outfit."</p><p>"Really?" Harley asked. Harley was pulled to the car. "You're gonna help me?"</p><p>"Yep." Harley opened the door. "Oliver needs a break too."</p><p>"Wait-"</p><p>Harley was dragged to several different stores before Major picked out an outfit.</p><p>"I don't know." Harley blushed at the choice. "It's a little-"</p><p>Major grinned. "Slutty? That's the point."</p><p>"Oh god."</p><p>***</p><p>Major, Jackson, and Oliver waited for Harley. They were already at the club, S&amp;M. It was one those BSDM clubs. People screwed each other on stage, in their rented room, etc. Harley walked in ten minutes after the others made it to the club.</p><p>A male cleared his throat making Oliver look up. "Mind if I take you away for a while?"</p><p>"I'm waiting for someone." Oliver looked at the boy who somewhat reminded him of Harley. The boy had on a white lace dress, a pair of white lace panties that were somewhat visible, and white heels. He wore a white collar with the word: Kitten was around his neck. He had a red lollipop between his glossy lips. He smiled before removing the lollipop.</p><p>"I think you're waiting for me." The boy smiled. "It's me, idiot."</p><p>"Harley?" Oliver's jaw dropped as Harley twirled.</p><p>"Do you like it?"</p><p>"Do I like it?" Oliver growled, pulling Harley closer making the other giggle. "Like is a understatement." Oliver touched all over Harley, landing on a certain spot. Harley moaned, jerking forward into Oliver. "Do you-"</p><p>"Have something in there? Yep." Harley nodded before getting onto Oliver's lap. He sat there for a few more minutes talking with Jackson and Major. Oliver was too shocked to talk. Once he found himself, he got up and pulled Harley away. Harley winked at a laughing Major and Jackson. He automatically went to rent a room. Once they got a room with all types of toys, Oliver closed the door quickly.</p><p>"You all dressed up for me?" Oliver growled after throwing Harley onto the bed. Harley giggled at the roughness. Oliver ripped off Harley's clothes quickly after removing his own. He looked up at Harley before continuing.</p><p>Harley nodded giving the criminal permission. "Fuck me, master."</p><p>Oliver groaned at the name. "Any kinks that I should know about?" Oliver joked.</p><p>"Let's see." Harley began to think. "I've got a pain kink-" Harley admitted.</p><p>"You're perfect." Oliver said. Harley smiled. "Now my pet, what do you-"</p><p>"Safeword: safeword." Harley rolled his eyes at his own option. "Stupid I know."</p><p>"It's actually perfect." Oliver had a cocky grin. "When I'm in you'll be too far in pleasure to think of a word."</p><p>"Whatever." Oliver bit his neck. "Sorry, sir." Oliver did it again, but this time nearly drawing blood. "Do it again."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Break skin."</p><p>"You are kinky as hell." Oliver laughed before doing so. Harley moaned as little droplets of blood escaped from his neck. Oliver began to lick at his neck. "But then again." He kissed his neck once more. "So am I." </p><p>He began to kiss down Harley's chest. He made his way to Harley's nipple. He bit down roughly on the left one enjoying how Harley cried out in pleasure. He soon did the same to the other before he sat up. </p><p>He put two fingers in Harley's mouth. The male sucked on them moaning around them while looking at Oliver. Oliver smirked before turning around so his face was near Harley's hole.</p><p>Harley let out a suprised yelp as Oliver's dick hit his cheek. He soon got to work after overcoming his shock. He began to lick around the tip. Oliver groaned before looking down at Harley's hole.</p><p>He pulled out the plug from Harley's hole. He re-wet his fingers before sucking one inside of Harley. Harley, who was currently swallowing his lover down his throat, moaned around Oliver's cock.</p><p>He soon stuck another digit into the other. He spat before adding one more. Harley was close to cumming. He tried to thrust his hips into the direction of Oliver's fingers. Oliver removed his fingers after Harley warned him. </p><p>He flipped the male over so his ass was in the air after flipping back around. He groaned as he rubbed his cock against Harley's hole before lining himself up. He smirked as Harley tried to push himself back. He rolled his eyes before quickly pushing into the other.</p><p>Harley moaned as Oliver set a punishing pace. He thrusted at a ruthless speed. The bed creaked as Harley's moans were most likely heard in the club area. He tried to thrust back into Oliver. Oliver held the other's hips still as Harley's head soon fell into the blankets.</p><p>He was close again. Harley groaned before Oliver pulled out. He looked back as Oliver slapped his ass before finding a leash.</p><p>He hooked it to Harley's collar before re-entering him. He pulled on Harley's leash as he began to thrust again. This is only fulled Harley's pleasure. He couldn't take no more.</p><p>"Sir! Sir, please!" Harley begged.</p><p>"Five." Oliver count down. "Four. Three. Two. Now! Cum, Harls!"</p><p>Harley whimpered as Oliver filled him as he covered the covers under him with cum. He removed his collar once Oliver was down next to him.</p><p>"How does it look?"</p><p>"There is a ring around your neck." Harley grinned.</p><p>"Good." Harley cuddled into Oliver ignoring the cum covering him. "That was fun."</p><p>Oliver nodded. "Sure was. Good thing you're all mine, and I can get that-"</p><p>"Whenever I decide you can." Harley finished with a grin. "Remember that."</p><p>Oliver pouted as he nodded. "Yeah."</p><p>"Good. Now I'm going to bed." Harley yawned before going to sleep in Oliver's arms. Oliver never thought he would be this lucky. He kissed the top of Harley's head, and soon went to sleep afterwards.</p><p>Both woke up an hour later. The only remains of their clothes was Oliver's shirt, Harley's panties, Oliver's boxers, and Oliver's jeans.</p><p>"I'll call and ask Major to see if he has a shirt for me." Oliver smiled. "You can wear my shirt and your panties."</p><p>"I gotta pee." Harley grunted as he got out of the bed. He quickly got dressed into the clothes. He shared a quick kiss with Oliver before going outside the club. He quickly found the bathroom. A group of men stood inside, cat whistling Harley once he got in.</p><p>"Look at this one, boys." Once them said. "He's basically a twink." Another finished. Harley rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I'm not that small thank you very much." He huffed before going to the urinal. He pulled himself out his pants, feeling the men watching him. He shook it a little emptying himself a bit more before finishing up his little bathroom trip. He washed his hands before he went to leave. As he reached for the door handle, one of the men yanked on his arm. He yelped at the pull.</p><p>"Wait." Harley began. "I have a boyfriend-"</p><p>Another locked the door as the one holding Harley threw him to the ground. They laughed as Harley got back to his feet.</p><p>"Seven against one, doll-" Harley punched one in their face. The man stumbled back blood dripping down their face.</p><p>"Six against one." The man growled before two of them held Harley down. Harley began to kick and scream as the men started to pull off his clothes. "Stop struggling, you bitch!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. THE RESCUE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harley began to yell Oliver's name which he doubt the other would hear. He called Major and Jackson too. They didn't come either. Harley felt as the man pulled up his shirt only to see his panties. "Panties? Bet you have a cute little cock under there too."</p><p>Harley began to kick and scream as the door was kicked down. Oliver stood at the frame with Jackson and Major. The three looked at the men as if they were the prey. Oliver whispered something his brother's ear before they pulled out their phones.</p><p>"Oliver!" Harley cried. Oliver rushed to Harley's side as the men tried to run. Oliver snapped pictures of the men who he would soon go after. Jackson and Major did the same. Oliver picked Harley up, and fixed the shirt he somewhat had on. "C-can we go back to the motel?"</p><p>Oliver didn't answer. He continued walking out the bathroom door. He didn't stop for anything as he took Harley out the club into the parking lot. One of the men from earlier stood at the bus stop shivering.</p><p>Major and Jackson soon joined them with their stuff. Oliver silently gave a shivering, scared Harley to Major. He picked up a rock from the ground making Jackson rush to pick his little brother up.</p><p>Oliver was too late. Jackson picked him up from the ground. Major told him that the place had no security. Oliver didn't care. All he think about was beating up the man. Or even better, killing him.</p><p>Jackson began to take him away from the man who still didn't seem to notice. They began to walk towards the car. Oliver aimed the rock at the man in Jackson's arms, and threw it at the ground. He missed but Jackson dropped him in surprise.</p><p>Oliver rushed to the man, and jumped on him. He clawed the man's eyes out, the blood pooling under his fingernails. Jackson rushed to Oliver. The man cried out in pain making Major turn around, Harley in his arms still.</p><p>"Oliver." Harley whispered. "Stop."</p><p>Oliver didn't. He couldn't. Once he was done with his eyes, he took off the man's necklace. Jackson stopped midway. Major began to yell at the other, but Jackson didn't move.</p><p>"Let's get Harley to the car." Was all Jackson said as Oliver began to stab the man. The man's cries filled Harley's ears.</p><p>"Oliver!" Harley began to shout. "Stop! Please! You're scaring me..." Oliver suddenly stopped. He turned around, blood covering his clothes. Harley hid his face into Major's jacket. </p><p>"Harls." Oliver tried to smile at him. "Doll-"</p><p>"I wanna go to the hotel." Harley responded. "Just take me back to the hotel."</p><p>Oliver frowned as Harley was carried to the ground. Oliver looked at Jackson, who shook his head.</p><p>"You're hiding the body." Jackson turned towards the car, and began to walk away. Oliver growled before kicking the dead man's body.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. THE APOLOGY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harley didn't see Oliver for a week. Major trained Harley that week. When Oliver returned to where they were training before, Harley was attacking the dummy. He stabbed it in it's side, cutting down slowly. Oliver watched in surprise as Harley stabbed it's throat.</p><p>Oliver grinned before rushing to Harley. He hugged the other, and spun him around. He laughed as Harley smiled.</p><p>"I'm sorry for-"</p><p>"I wasn't scared." Harley admitted as Major left, giving the two privacy. "I just didn't want you to get caught..."</p><p>Oliver put the other down."Really?" Oliver glared at the other. Harley looked at the ground, guilt filling his body.</p><p>"Sorry..."</p><p>"I thought I scared you!" Oliver growled.</p><p>Harley shook his head. "Actually you did! I was scared I was going to lose you, you idiot!" Harley was tackled to the ground. Harley flipped them over so he was on top. He laughed as Oliver flipped them back over. He pinned Harley down laughing before kissing and biting Harley's neck. Harley gasped before looking Oliver with the same lustful look. "Apology sex?"</p><p>"Apology sex." Oliver confirmed.</p><p>***</p><p>Oliver laid naked looking at the sky. Oliver smiled as Harley put his face into his neck. He inhaled the scent of his lover. He wrapped his arms around Harley.</p><p>"So, Harls... Why weren't you scared about?" Oliver regretted the words once they came from his mouth.</p><p>"You legit shot my ringmaster in front of me." Harley answered in a muffled voice. He removed his face from the other's neck. "And I've had to deal with shit like that. Life in the circus isn't all games and shit."</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>"Yeah. It ended up leading me to getting kidnapped... And falling for my kidnapper."</p><p>"Well I'm glad for that." Oliver playfully growled making the other giggle softly.</p><p>"I'm still a little sore, give me a minute." Harley joked, hitting his chest slightly.</p><p>"Aww..."</p><p>"You can get a kiss." Oliver perked up at this. "On the cheek."</p><p>"Don't matter where I'm getting a kiss, as long as it's you."</p><p>Harley rolled his eyes. "You're cheesy."</p><p>"Do I still get my kiss?"</p><p>"I'll think about it." Harley quickly kiss Oliver on the cheek. "Also, Major was saying something about a little event you guys are having?"</p><p>"Oh! You aren't ready." Oliver laughed as Harley pouted. "I can help you train, Harls! It's basically we gotta kill-"</p><p>"I'll go practice my old routines that day." Harley interrupted. "You're right, I'm not ready."</p><p>"Ooo! You gonna show me your act?"</p><p>Harley nodded. "I'll show you it soon."</p><p>"Harley?" The ex-circus member looked at the criminal. "You wanna know who we remind me of?" Harley nodded. "A gay Harley Quinn and Joker." Harley burst out into laughter. "Expect I quit with the... Abuse..." It was silent before Harley shook his head. He started kissing up Oliver's neck.</p><p>"I'm." Kiss. "Glad." Kiss. "You." Kiss. "Did." Harley started kissing the other's hand now. "Besides. We can be the movie version." Harley laughed before Oliver did the same. Oliver stopped laughing aburptly making Harley up at him.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Oliver whispered. "I kidnapped you, forced you to do things, locked you up. I forced you to be mine. For myself. I never thought about what you wanted. Oh god. I think I'm gaining emotions." Oliver began to make vomiting sounds before Harley hit him gently before sitting up at looking him in the eye.</p><p>"You did do those things, but I forgave you. I don't know why, but I did. After you left, I realized I wanted you. So bad." Harley began to choke up. "Oliver, I want you. I've never felt anything like this." Oliver intertwined his hands with Harley's before kissing it. "I'm going to start crying. I fell for my kidnapper!" He laughed, tears falling slowly before he wiped them quickly as he heard the sound of leaves being stomped on.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>